


One Last Time

by mylilbirbs



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Other, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending, Violence, i need to project or I will die, imposter was a cremate, non binary author, non binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylilbirbs/pseuds/mylilbirbs
Summary: Yellow just had one last misssion, and then they could finally rest. They got to work with new friends and the love of their life. They could do this one last time. Of course,they thought that before everything went so horribly wrong.
Relationships: Cyan & Yellow (Among Us), Cyan/Yellow (Among Us), Imposter/Crewmember
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I usually do not write something like this, please read the tags and be careful. I hope you like it!

Yellow liked space, they’d be lying if they said they didn’t. They had worked so hard to get there, the countless missions was their sweet reward for everything they went through. But after years in the program, they were tired. The tasks were getting monotonous and Yellow started to want more. 

Then came The Skeld. When Yellow got the assignment to work on the famous ship with six others, they decided they’d be going back to space one more time. Just one more mission and then they could have an early retirement and go wherever they wanted and finally rest. 

The other crew members were all strangers to them, aside from Cyan of course. Cyan and Yellow had been on a few missions together, they both shared the sentiment that life was getting boring. But while Yellow wanted to rest, Cyan wanted to explore. 

Cyan wanted more dangerous missions, they were angry they kept getting assigned to boring busy work. 

On their first mission with Cyan, the two of them clicked immediately. Cyan was smart, funny, caring. Yellow never thought they’d get to meet someone so great. 

But if things seemed too good to be true they usually were. After the mission Yellow invited them to dinner which Cyan declined. Yellow wanted to throw themself out of the nearest airlock. 

They begged the administrators not to assign them to be on a mission with Cyan again. But they were told off for being ‘immature’ and a couple months later they were assigned to work with Cyan again. Yellow couldn’t prove it but they were pretty sure it was done on purpose. 

When they saw Cyan again, they were surprised at how easy it was to talk to them. The initial awkwardness was easy to get over.One night Cyan woke them up and invited them to look at the stars. 

They took off their helmet, and Cyan told them they were beautiful.Yellow invited them to dinner again and that time they accepted. 

They went on a few dates together, Yellow was in love. But then Cyan was assigned to work at a space station for eight months without them. They felt like their heart was being crushed into pieces. 

But after all that time, right on the day Cyan was supposed to come home Yellow got a new assignment. When they saw Cyan’s name on the list of the other crew members they knew they couldn’t be away from them again. 

It was like no time had passed between them, they picked up right where they left off.They both agreed this would be their last mission, after this they could be together with no dumbass administrators telling them what to do. 

The other crew members were nice and Yellow quickly considered them all friends. This would be their last and their best mission. 

That’s what they thought at first. 

A couple months into the mission Cyan became ill. They said something had bitten them, but no other life forms were detected on the ship. They got a fever, had angry outbursts to everyone besides Yellow,and couldn’t remember how to do some of their tasks. 

A few days later they seemed fine, they stayed up later than usual. Claiming they needed to ‘catch up’ on the tasks they couldn’t do when ill. It was like them to be so considerate. By a week later they all had forgotten about the strange illness, in retrospect they should’ve done something about it. 

A few weeks later it started. White found Red dead in storage. 

Yellow wanted to believe it was an accident but it was obvious it was a murder. 

They all stuck together, trying to complete their tasks ignoring their impending deaths. 

Next was Orange, they were killed in the reactor. By the time Yellow found them the body was cold. 

One night Cyan had their arms wrapped around their waist, resting their helmets together. Yellow noticed their grip was stronger than usual, they must’ve been scared. 

“It’s White”They whispered out of the blue. 

“What? “ 

“Think about it, they’re the only one who doesn’t come to lunch. They hate all of us, they're the imposter.” 

“They don’t hate us, they’re just shy” 

Cyan sighed, “I wanted to think that too love, but it’s just too much evidence to be a coincidence.” 

“I’m so tired of this, all of just pretending that everything is fine. When we’re all gonna die” 

“I’m not gonna let them hurt you” 

They giggled “I love you but what are you gonna do against a murderous alien? You gonna punch it?” 

“I do love punching..” 

The alarm rang out all of the sudden calling them to the cafeteria. 

They approached the table, Cyan squeezed their hand. 

“I found Pink dead in the medbay” White said once they got to the table. “The body was cold, they’ve been dead for hours:” 

It was them,Cyan, White and Green remaining. 

Yellow sucked in a breath, they didn’t know Pink that well. Maybe they could’ve been good friends. 

“White, you keep finding bodies..” Cyan said. 

“Well, I’m actually doing my job, unlike you ”White pointed out, “Yellows been helping you do all your tasks lately. I bet you were planning to kill them before I found PInk” 

“Shut the fuck up” Cyan growled

Green crossed their arms, “Both of you need to grow up, we’ll never catch it if you keep acting like this” 

Yellow nodded, “Cy, you don’t need to prove anything. I was with you the whole time” 

White shook their head, “Sorry but that’s exactly why they need to prove they’re not it. You’ve been helping them with their tasks, they need to do some on their own”

“Fine, whatever” Cyan got up, “when something happens you’ll know it was White” 

Cyan squeezed their hand, “Be safe love” 

“You too Cy” 

\---

Yellow tried not to worry as they completed their tasks in the reactor. But they were all alone and so was Cyan. Something could easily happen to either of them. 

They sighed in frustration as they fucked up the sequence for the fifth time. They slammed their fist into the panel and the alarm sounded, the flashing red light filling their vision. 

[Oxygen depleted in 30..]

Shit. 

They sprinted down the halls, they needed to find Cyan. They almost ran past electrical, but the smell of blood coming from the room overwhelmed them even through their helmet’s filters. 

[29..] 

Cyan’s helmet was thrown on the ground, they were kneeling over. The ground was covered in a pool of blood. 

Yellow took a step forward. “Cy?”They whispered, voice breaking. “I told you to stay-” They looked down, Cyan was holding a knife drenched in blood, beneath them was Green, whose dead empty eyes were looking through them.

[28..]

“Safe..”

Cyan looked at them. They were all _wrong._ Too pale, teeth too sharp, and most of all the look in their eyes. It went from vicious bloodthirst to guilt when ‘Cyan’ looked at them. 

[27..] 

Yellow sobbed, they were so fucking stupid. 

“It’s not-love it’s not what it looks like” 

Yellow took a step back. ‘Cyan’ got to their feet taking a step forward. Their hands were soaked with blood, they dropped the knife on the ground. 

“Yellow please. Something- something happened..” 

[26..]

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone.. But I couldn’t stop myself. I told you something bit me. It-it changed me love, but it didn’t change us” 

[25..] 

Yellow shook their head. They wanted to scream, to run away. But they were rooted to the spot. 

“Love..” the imposter put their bloody hands on the sides of their helmet. 

“No! Get- get away from me” They took a step back, slipping on the blood and slamming into the ground. 

[24..] 

Their helmet fell off and rolled to the side. The smell was even stronger now. 

“I never wanted this to happen.. Let’s forget about this.. We survive this love and we’re done. We get our happy ending, we get to relax.” 

Yellow didn’t look at them. 

[23..] 

The imposter lifted their chin up gently, making them look into their eyes.

“Darling, don’t we deserve to rest?” 

[22..]

Yellow kicked them in the stomach. 

“Stop it! Shut up! You’re not them, you killed people!” They sobbed. 

The imposter sighed. 

[21..] 

“It’s still me. I'm still here. I did those things yes, but I still love you.” 

“No! Stop trying to trick me and just fucking kill me!” 

[20] 

The imposter’s face went from guilt to anger. 

“I’d never hurt you!” 

“You already did!” They shouted. “You killed my friends! You took my love!” 

“It’s still me! Like it or not dear, I did this and I’m still your love” 

[19..] 

“I’m not going to kill you, I-” They stopped. 

Yellow looked up, White was standing in the doorway. 

[18..] 

‘Cyan’ growled, black, writhing, tendrils came out of their back. 

“You.” 

[17..] 

Yellow grabbed their arm. 

“Stop! Please.. You said you’re still you. But I know you and Cyan would never do this.” 

“Yellow. Get away from that thing” White said slowly, they were pointing a gun at the imposter’s head. 

[16..] 

“That’s not Cyan anymore. It’s gonna kill you.” 

The imposter grabbed both of their hands. “We deserve to live happily. Love, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m tired. Please. Don’t let them kill me” 

[15..] 

“Yellow. Come on. I can’t lose you too” White said through grit teeth. 

Cyan was crying, the blood on their cheeks mixing with the tears “Please, I never wanted this. I’m losing myself-I don’t know anything except that I need you” 

[14..]

Why did their eyelids feel so heavy? 

[13..] 

“I- I know you’re still in there Cy-” 

[12..]

“Yellow, don’t fall for it. You’re smarter than this.” 

“But we can save them! White! They could’ve killed me this whole time” 

[11..] 

It was getting hard to breathe. 

“They’re the love of my life, I can’t just give up on them!” 

“You can’t have a love of your life if you're dead!” 

[10..] 

“I don’t want to hurt you darling” 

“I know..” Yellow said softly, their head felt like it was exploding, they needed to sleep. 

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone..” Cyan pulled them closer, “It’s just been so hard..” 

[9..] 

They just wanted to close their eyes.The smell didn’t bother them anymore. They just wanted to sleep. 

[8..] 

They opened their eyes, White was on the ground. They must be getting sleepy too… 

Their gun was dropped on the ground, a bullet hole in their helmet. 

[7..] 

Cyan held them tight, stroking a blood soaked hand through their hair.

[6..] 

They felt so…

[5..] 

Safe.

[4..] 

“I’m sorry love” Cyan whispered

“For what?” The room spun around them, Cyan’s face was hard to focus on. 

[3..] 

“I never wanted this” 

Normally Yellow would console them, try to figure what was wrong. But they were so tired. They just wanted to rest. 

[2..] 

Cyan was shaking, and muttering under their breath. 

“I’m sorry, and I love you. Fuck I’m so sorry. Don’t leave me-I love you so much-” 

[1..] 

“Love you too Cy..” They whispered. 

[0..] 

One last time. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you commented on this!


End file.
